


The Only Living Boy in New York

by ZucchiniBread



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers!, Twitter, all characters only mentioned, i tried to get as close as possible sorry i havent actually watched it yet, story as told through the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZucchiniBread/pseuds/ZucchiniBread
Summary: Once again, any sightings of Peter Parker are to be reported to emergency services, and civilians are instructed to avoid engagement. He was last sighted at 10:56 pm last evening, in civilian clothes, on the Queens Boulevard Line. We will return after a brief break for our every-hour on-the-hour weather report.-Five news stories that come out after The Video, and one twitter feed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	The Only Living Boy in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I haven't seen Spiderman FFH. I know, I know, it's been out for like a year. Sorry! I have elected to believe Endgame and any of the following movies did not happen. I know the plot, basically, so I guess just pretend that this is speculative and came out before FFH released. I should probably watch it, I heard it's amazing, but I am living in the era between Homecoming and Infinity War. There is no war in Ba Sing Se, and all that mess. Title directly taken from the Simon and Garfunkel song. I wanted to make this really New York, but I'm not from New York so please don't beat me up.
> 
> I was meant to study Chalcedon and Chistiology today, but instead I baked a chocolate cake for my neighbor and wrote this. I hope both are decently enjoyable.

i.

_Our top story tonight: the identity of the famous vigilante, Spider-Man, has been revealed._

_Spider-Man first gained popularity among the residents of Queens, New York, but now has grown into an international figure, making headlines both for his vigilante work and for his connection with Tony Stark, the man called "Humanity's Savior." In a disturbing video leaked early this morning by a minor news site, Spider-Man was revealed to be a seventeen-year-old high school student named Peter Parker. Parker, a Queens native, is reported to have had an "internship" with Stark Industries, which many suspect was a cover story for his vigilante work._

_Despite close connections with hero, Tony Stark, Spider-Man faced backlash for collateral damage during his time fighting in Queens as well as his refusal to ratify the now-amended Sokovia Accords._

_Parker is currently wanted in connection with the slaying of Quentin Beck, whose death was captured on the same video that revealed Parker's identity. In response, authorities have put out a warrant for his arrest - but despite the video evidence, circled widely despite its brutal depiction of Beck's death, residents of Queens have taken to the street, professing "Spidey's Innocent" and "Free Spider-Man." Similar protests have been sighted in Brooklyn, Harlem, and the Bronx. We go to our on-scene reporter, Alex Henderson. Alex, what's happening out there?_

_"Thank you, James. I am currently in Flushing, Queens, where a demonstration has erupted outside of Queens College. Police are on-scene, but no reports of violence have come in yet. The group, mostly comprised of the college's students and faculty, calls for Spider-Man's freedom, and claims Parker is wrongly accused. The energy is tense, but things are holding steady for now. Ironically enough, it was protests and demonstrations such as these that Spider-Man once kept peaceful. It is unclear why so much support is being shown despite the conclusive evidence of Parker's crime. We can only hope that these demonstrations do not follow in his footsteps, and become violent. Back to you, James."_

_Thanks, Alex. It is understandably difficult to consider that somebody so closely connected to Tony Stark, who lost his life in the fight to reverse the Blip, could be capable of such a crime. Even more so for residents of New York, for whom Spider-Man had become a folk hero. Regardless, we urge our viewers to report any suspected sightings of Parker to the local law enforcement. You are also discouraged from approaching or attempting to incapacitate Parker, as he is a dangerous individual. Once again, any sightings of Peter Parker are to be reported to emergency services, and civilians are instructed to avoid engagement. He was last sighted at 10:56 pm last evening, in civilian clothes, on the Queens Boulevard Line. We will return after a brief break for our every-hour on-the-hour weather report._

ii.

[Queens, NY] Violence erupted last evening at the apartment building Spider-Man, now known to be Peter Parker, 17, resides at with his legal guardian, May Parker. The apartment building was hit with a minor explosive device. The device, detonated in the apartment rented by Parker's aunt, was homemade. Surveillance shows that the device was planted after the culprit smashed the Parkers' window and threw the device in from the fire escape. The culprit has yet to be identified, but neighbors and associates of the Parkers are warned to maintain caution. Police have been posted outside the FEMA office where May Parker worked, as well as at the high school Peter Parker attended. The apartment was empty when the device went off, and no one was hurt. Parker, 17, is still at large, and his guardian has been questioned by police in regards to the famous video that first aired on TheDailyBugle.net. More on page 14.

iii. 

At 8:00 am EST, the estate of Tony Stark officially addressed the allegations against Peter Parker. Parker, who was outed as the Spider-Man on Thursday morning, currently has a warrant out for his arrest in connection with the brutal slaying of Quentin Beck. Parker also worked as an intern at Stark Industries for two years before the Blip. Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, and widow of Tony Stark, led the press conference that took place in Manhattan this morning. In her statement, she claimed to not believe the conclusive video evidence indicting Parker, asked for the public's sympathy for him, despite his being wanted for murder in the first degree. Potts-Stark, who has only led two press conferences since Tony Stark's death, seemed shaken during the meeting, but ended by directly addressing Parker. _"We will prove you're innocent, Peter."_ No questions were taken, but the stock of Stark Industries has fallen two points since the press conference. Some have alleged that the allegiance to Parker, wanted for murder, directly contradicts everything that Tony Stark stood for. Harold "Happy" Hogan, the head of security for Stark Industries, was known for his close ties with May Parker; some have suggested this connection is evidence of foul-play. Beck was, before his tragic death, in possession of a private piece of Stark technology, meant to be given to whomever would carry on the Iron Man's legacy. Perhaps Parker, overlooked and slighted, conspired with Hogan to orchestrate the death of Quentin Beck? It's too soon to say. We must be cautious about taking what the media says at face value. Enhanced individuals such as Parker have proven themselves dangerous; more literature concerning mutants and normal people can be found on our about page: www.enhancedandillegal.blogsplotch.com/about/

iv. 

New York is not a city that knows neighborly love - however, in light of the hero and Avengers-hopeful Spider-Man's outing last week, that may have changed. In a disturbing video released by an unverified source, Spider-Man, who had saved lives throughout New York City since late 2015, was revealed to be a high school student. Spider-Man, who was active for about three years before the Blip, immediately returned to his heroics once the world recovered. Since the video, allegations have flown wildly, and few have acknowledged that so many people owe their lives to Spider-Man, who began patrolling in Queens at the young age of fourteen. The backlash accompanying this video has been disturbing, and due process seems long forgotten. News outlets are airing Spider-Man's identity despite his being a minor, and therefore entitled to privacy in the news, and Stark Industries' delayed reaction in standing behind their intern has caused suspicion among those who would regulate and control superheroes in some disturbing recreation of a police state. However, the city that never sleeps has stood behind its protector in massive ways: demonstrations calling for Spidey's freedom and attesting to his character. 

More than this, Spider-Man has also generated sympathy and solidarity among the enhanced community. The remaining Avengers aid in the search for Spidey, but refuse to assure police he will be handed over. Small-time vigilantes in several states have worn a Spider-Man suit in camaraderie, knowing that Spider-Man, too, works to correct injustices that are too small for the Avengers, and to common for the police. In New York, the vigilante Daredevil, who is usually sighted throughout Hell's Kitchen, was seen working in Queens last night. Daredevil, who took up his mantle to stop the unencumbered crime that happened after the Blip in 2018, had never before patrolled so far from his neighborhood. He made no statements concerning the predicament of Spider-Man, but perhaps his appearance in Queens last night was an ode to the boy who paved the way for other enhanced individuals to keep their worlds safe. We stand with you, Spider-Man.

v. 

[Manhattan, NY] The NYPD released a new statement this morning about the ongoing Spider-Man case. Peter Parker, 17, who moonlighted as a vigilante for more than three years in Queens, New York, was recently accused of murder in the first degree. The primary evidence in the case: a cell phone video uploaded from an IP address traced to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The NYPD has stated that computer forensics has been able to definitively confirm that the video indicting Parker was doctored. The footage of Parker was taken from several amateur videos of the vigilante, some dating as far back as November of 2015.

The many videos were then expertly compiled together into a single sequence, and embedded into the original video, showing Quentin Beck's death from wounds sustained in a building collapse. With the famous video proven to be doctored, NYPD has stated that all charges from the state of New York against Peter Parker have been dropped. Whether the UN prosecutes Parker in regards to illegal vigilante activity remains to be seen. However, the remaining Avengers, as well as Stark Industries' CEO, have stated that Parker would neither have been included in the original nor the amended Accords due to his status as a minor. Public opinion polls, conducted via internet surveys, have shown that a majority of New Yorkers support Parker in any continuing work as Spider-Man, while opinion across the country as a whole is still divided. 

It is highly unlikely Parker will face any legal repercussions of the events of the past week, but the security afforded to him by maintaining a secret identity has been lost. Following the bombing of the Parkers' apartment on Friday evening, police are still stationed at the Parkers' apartment complex, work, and school. Throughout these events, Parker has been at large, and his last confirmed sighting was late Wednesday evening. When and where Peter Parker will reappear remains to be seen. 

+i.

**_@spidermanlivefeed_ **

GUYS I JUST SAW SPIDERMAN ON 150TH AND JEWEL HES BACK

**_@KINGCLAYTONNYC_ **

WATCH: Spider-Man's return, and a fight breaks out on the street below after insults hurled at the missing hero. I break it all down in my latest video! Like and subscribe for Spider-Man updates

**_@SusanK19591025_ **

_@UNOfficial_ spiderman is back.arrest him he broke the law

from SusanK19591025

Reply to **_@SusanK19591025_** from **_@apetits_**

SILENCE, BOT

**_@venusgirlxx_ **

I just saw spidey bang on the window of the top floor of stark hotel until someone let him in lmao

Reply to **_@venusgirlxx_** from **_@britafilterfan_** u mean stark tower?

Reply to **_@britafilterfan_** from **_@venusgirlxx_** idk i don't follow politics xo


End file.
